The 6th Titan
by Ancient Egyptian Dreams
Summary: [Part 1.2] When the Titans are transported to the Real World, they meet a regular 14 year old girl, Lizzie. But is she as really as regular as she seems?
1. Lava Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

**A/N:** Hello, ladies and gentlemen!

If you're one of my loyal readers, you'll understand that I haven't updated this in AGES. I got bored and decided to re-polish this story—a lot—and edit all the chapters. Yay, I got the first one done! It's so much better than the original -gasps-

As usual, I'd always appreciate reviews. I'm not going to delete the chapters past this, but keep them as they are for now. I have no idea if I'll get around to doing them. It's a miracle I even did this one!

Have fun reading!

* * *

She was smart, but not too smart. She was beautiful, but not extremely beautiful. She had secrets, but not too many of them. She had friends, but not a lot. She had headaches, and goodness were they enough.

Lizzie, fourteen, adopted red headed smiling teenager who enjoyed her large school—except its assignments, of course—lived a cozy life, at least to the eye. Some liked to call her a social butterfly, but that was only when she had chocolate. All the same, they thought they knew all about her, but they didn't. No, they really didn't know a thing at all.

In the deep depths of her emotional heart, she had a secret. A secret that could destroy her life, shatter it like glass. That one secret was one thing they didn't know- she had the power to control lava. Not many wondered, or at least asked, why she always wore those thick, leather gloves. But they would if she had even once forgot to wear them; she would burn everything she dared touch.

In that, she was miserable, at least when in the normal comforts of home.

At the age of six, she was able to control these powers, but she kept it a secret, in fear for her life. She hated keeping this secret from her friends. She never even told her adoption parents. Understanding that aspect of her was something she knew that they could not.

Lizzie also saved the world from crime, but she never used her real identity while doing this. The world nicknamed her "Lava Girl". In fact, she created her own, maroon and black based outfit. It took some trouble finding the right material, but she still found it. She thanked her adoptive grandmother for those tedious sewing instructions.

With all of the hysteria of keeping it a secret from her loved ones, her only true comfort and escape was plopping down in front of the television every Saturday afternoon and watching "Teen Titans" a cartoon about five teenagers who had founded a group to fight crime and use their super-powers for good. It almost felt good to be watching something so... familiar, being a teenager, and having superpowers was so hard but even though these were only animated characters and not of reality, she felt as if they really understood. Of the Teen Titans, Lizzie explained the characters as this:

There was Robin, having unbridled speed and agility, he also has a utility belt, and a retractable bo-staff. Second was Starfire, a girl from Tamaran who was able to wield powerful energy blasts and fly). Third was Cyborg, a human/robot hybrid that has powerful sonic cannon and super strength. Fourth, Raven, who was a mystical, gothic team member sporting powerful mental abilities that allows her to control inanimate objects, and last, but certainty not least, Beastboy, who had the ability to morph into any animal that he chooses, even extinct ones).

Sometimes, to herself, Lizzie wished and imagined the Titans were alive and real. They were so much like her, and certainly, they'd understand everything she went through...

-------

"Titans, go!" he yelled, pushing forth towards the main exit. His excitement was usually nothing new, but he could feel the pounding of his heart and the rage in his head. Yes, Slade. That monster was up to something, as usual. They could get so close this time!

Robin, clad in his usual brightly dyed costume, jumped onto his motorcycle, quickly checking his weapon stock, which lay in his utility belt. Racing as quickly as he, Robin's team members were instantly on the run, even before his spirited command.

Reportedly, Slade's newest hideout was a discreetly hidden, abandoned house. Thanks for this information to a little double-agent birdy named Red X.

Six miles away it may have been, but the Teen Titans were notorious for being on time—well, usually. But this time, there wasn't a single minute to lose.

Cautiously they entered the wooden, deteriorating building. Whispering, "Dude, I don't know about you, but this place is creepy," Beastboy confirmed the curls in their spines.

But the house wasn't the creepiest thing around. "There you are..." That deep, low and slow voice emitted like a nightmare, uncertainly coming from the background.

"Come out, Slade! You've caused enough trouble already!" Robin growled, hearing his voice echo off the... metal walls?

"I've been waiting for you," eerily the voice continued.

Finally, a figure paced out from the darkness.

It was Slade. However, he was not running, ready to fight. That is what made Robin nervous. That monster was holding something. A gem? Diamond, ruby? No, it was a terribly bright green. What was it?

Slade, a small smile curling on his evil face, lifted it higher in the air. As it glowed even brighter, the Teen Titans squinted in fear of losing their eyesight. Before anything could be done, they vanished into the very air they breathed.

----

Birds. Trees rustling in the wind. Dewed grass...

"Where are we?" the confused Starfire inquired to herself, shooting up from the grassy ground and pivoting her head all around to realize she wasn't in Jump City anymore. _This is different from any other planet I've been to_, she thought as she observed her strange surroundings.

She had been unconscious. Her friends were around her, asleep as well on the side of the road. Beginning to register this fact, she noticed a small comic shop—were apparently notorious for their merchandise, noting from the small awards posted everywhere on the windows.

She studied the mirroring window. Closer, closer, and... "Ahhhh!"

Her yelp of fear abruptly woke the others.

"I-We l-look diff-different!" Stumbling to form the words on her tongue, Starfire began plucking at her fleshy face and probing her eyeballs.

They were actually... real people?

"Dude, what happened to us? I'm not me! What happened here?" Beastboy, while retaining his green skin and abilities, gazed at himself and tried to rub the awful image away. Then he started to hyperventilate. No surprise in that.

Cyborg was nearly frightened as his friend was, but without the rash actions. He simply stared into the window... and fainted.

Robin and Raven kept their levels of fright down, unlike the others.

Robin? He was trying to think.

Raven? Well... she never freaked out.

"Slade." Robin muttered, eyes glazed over as he fumbled with his T-Com. "That... gem, or whatever it was, must've transported us here. Don't know where 'here' is, though."

Placing his finger to his lip, Beastboy inquired, "Like that time with the flying baboons--"

"I guess so." Cyborg answered, finally standing up and rubbing his metal head.

Excited to learn what he could from this... place, Beastboy turned on his heel and faced a newspaper stand. "Dude... looks like we aren't the only super heroes around here."

The giant stack of newspapers all reported the exact same thing, had the exact same giant picture on the front page, and had the same enthusiasm as the others if not more. Lava Girl. That's what the hysteria was about. Each Titan picked a paper up to read for himself.

"Age: Fourteen. Ability: able to shoot magma from her hands," Beastboy read off a sentence.

"'Wears a maroon colored cape, shoes, and mask. She's especially touchy about her gloves'..." Robin continued, eager to know more about this mystery heroine. "Says here she pops out of nowhere and has recently 'destroyed the town of the percentage of criminals.'"

However, the picture vied over the words. Her straight, medium hair curled about her pale face as she whipped into action. Flung behind her shoulders, her maroon cape exposed the clinging pair of black flares and top. Flaming up to her knees was a pattern of fire. Her abilities, however, spoke louder than her costume: Lava Girl's body was engulfed in a protection of lava, which looked like a force field. In addition, strangely enough, her eyes beamed—in opposite colors. Red irises, black where usually white and white where usually black. Yeah, she was one super hero.

A super hero who did not want to be known.

* * *

Okay, there's supposed to be more to this chapter, but I'm leaving it for the next chapter... if I ever get around to it. Please review! –Ancient Egyptian Dreams 


	2. II unedited

* * *

When Lizzie got back home, she opened the door, saying "Mom? Dad? I'm

home!" only to find a note on the oak table. It read:

Lizzie,

We had to go to a very important meeting. You are to go strait to bed and

no dinner, TV or computer for your punishment for being late.

-Mom and Dad

Lizzie sighed, and looked at the clock. It was nine o'clock.

Lizzie got into her purple PJs, set her head into her blue pillow, and

closed her eyes.

-------

..."We have the Princess, sir." A man in a uniform told Slade.

"Good. Bring her to me..." The half-metal/half human man said in a dark evil

voice.

Then, a little girl came out from the steel doors. She was about six years

old.

"My mommy says you're a very bad man, Mr. Slade." She told him.

"Oh, really? Well, she completely misunderstood me." Slade said and

motioned Lizzie to come closer.

Lizzie came over to him and noticed that he was holding a lime-green gem in

his right hand. She quickly snatched the gem, and faced it towards her.

"Get her! Get her!"...

-------

"Ahhhh!!" Lizzie woke up from her nightmare.

"Lizzie? You alright?" Her parents were frightened.

"Ugh... yeah, I guess so." Lizzie murmured as she slammed her pillow on her

head as a signal for her parents to go. She had to get ready for another

busy school day.

Lizzie's parents left her room, closing the door behind them.

-------

"Hey! Lizzie! There you are!" Crystal, Lizzie's best friend was yelling

after her.

"Oh, hey, Crystal. Sorry I couldn't call you yesterday. I-well-let's just

say that it was a weird day." Lizzie was rolled her eyes in remembrance of

meeting the Titans the day before.

"Uh-huh. Well, anyways. You ready for the test?" One of Crystal's eyebrows

went up, in a curious way.

"Huh? Oh, the test. Yeah, I guess I'm ready." Actually, Lizzie was very

nervous about the test for her Math class. Math was one of her worst

subjects.

-------

After Lizzie and Crystal exited Math class, Lizzie started showing her

emotions to Crystal.

"I bet I failed. Especially on that one problem: 'Problem 10'." Lizzie

shuddered, "It was probably made so NO ONE could answer it."

"I'd say." Crystal said, shuddering too.

"Oh, Crystal..." Lizzie trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go for pizza?"

"Sure, just let me phone my mom."

Crystal and Lizzie got permission from their parents and started their way

to the pizza shop.

-------

"Yo, Robin, look." Cyborg pointed to Lizzie as the Titans were heading

towards the pizza shop.

"Lizzie? Maybe we can give her glove back, Robin." Starfire said with a

huge smile on her face.

Then, Lizzie looked up after taking a huge bite of her slice of cheese

pizza. When she saw the Titans coming towards her, she gulped hard, and

said, "Uh, Crystal? I -uh- left -um- my -um- s-soda!"

"But your soda's right the-"

"Just get another one for me! GO!" Lizzie handed Crystal two dollars for

the soda, and Crystal left quickly to buy it.

Lizzie, not trying to make a scene, got up from her chair, and walked

faster and faster towards a wall. She hid behind it, and heard the Titans

calling after her.

What was Lizzie going to do? She knew they were going to ask her about the

incident about the day before. The 'Robin's-glove-got-burnt' incident.

"Oh, I wish they'd just go away!" Lizzie thought as she bit her lip.

The Titans found Lizzie breathing very, VERY hard. She looked at them, and

she turned somewhat pale.

"There you are, uh-Lizzie." Beastboy said, almost forgetting Lizzie's name.

"Err, hi." Lizzie managed to say.

"Lizzie, you had left your glove the last time we had met. We took the

challenge of returning it to you. Here." Starfire handed Lizzie her glove.

"Umm... thanks." Lizzie said as she put the glove in her pocket.

"Speaking of gloves-" Lizzie interrupted Robin. "I'm sorry, ok?!?"

"It's ok, I guess. We just wanted to know WHY it happened." Robin calmed

her down.

"Because-Because I'm-"

"Help me! Help me! Stop that man! Stop him, he stole my purse!!!" A

woman's shrill could be heard.

Lizzie, knowing the 'routine' for fighting crime, smiled quickly at the

Titans and ran. Before the Titans could find her, she quickly 'transformed'

into Lava Girl.

"You ok, ma-am?" Lizzie asked politely.

"No, I'm not! That man has my purse!" The elderly woman pointed to the

thief.

"Soon he won't!" Lizzie told the woman and ran after the thief. Lava came

out of Lizzie's hands in form of a whip. She latched on to the thief, and

pulled him back.

The thief gave an evil smile as he glanced at the Titans, who were shocked at the whole action scene.

He took a sharp steel razor that had 3 pointed sides to it, and threw it at Robin.

Just before it slashed Robin's face, Lizzie had decided to release the man, and she melted the razor.

Robin sighed deeply in relief.

The thief had gotten away, unfortunately, and he left a metal object about the size of one of Cyborg's hand.

It started to jiggle. More and more... faster and faster... with the Teen Titans and Lizzie just staring at it.

BOOM

The object opened up, and sucked the Teen Titans and Lizzie in it.

* * *


	3. III unedited

* * *

"Blink. Blink." went Beastboy's eyes as he saw that he was back inside the Titan's Tower, with the others.

Lizzie shrieked when she saw her surroundings. It was very... different. She was a cartoon now, like the Titans.

Robin, now relaxed, saw Lizzie, and asked her: "Who ARE you?"

"I'm... Lizzie..." She said confidently as she peeled off her red mask.

"You?!?" The Titans were quite astonished.

"But-I mean-the glove... you mean 'Lava Girl' is-is-YOU?" Robin managed to say.

"Yes..." Lizzie began as she sat on the huge couch, "I don't know were I got my powers, though. All I can remember of my childhood was when I was six..." The Titans also sat down. "Something happened on my birthday... This man... he was so... evil. I took something from his hand... something glowing green... and then I was—" Lizzie stopped short from wiping a tears from her red eyes.

"Was...? What's next?" Beastboy asked impatiently.

Raven glared at him.

"I saw myself in an orphanage in my world. That's all I remember. The memory is so fuzzy." Lizzie said as she lowered her head.

Just then Robin switched to his 'thinking mode'.

"...Slade..." He murmured to himself.

"Who?" Lizzie sniffled as she looked up at Robin. Starfire handed her some Kleenex.

Robin frowned as he replied, "Slade. He put us in your world with a green crystal. It was probably the same one the man you spoke of used."

"Oh, that's comforting." Lizzie said sarcastically. "Now what?" That was all they could ask.

* * *


	4. IV unedited

* * *

Lizzie woke up, only to find herself in the room the Titans had lent her. She had been at the titan's tower and still Robin hadn't figured out anything about her past.

Lizzie slipped into a long-sleeved shirt that showed her belly-button, and bellbottoms with flames at the bottom, which she had gotten the day before, when shopping for a new pair of clothes with Starfire (personally, Lizzie would rather have gone with Raven, but Raven 'Didn't feel like it').

When Lizzie when downstairs, she saw Beastboy and Cyborg already at the video games. "You're sooo dead!" Cyborg said, grinning.

"No, YOU'RE so dead!" Beastboy yelled back to him, pressing the keys as fast as he could on the controller.

"No, you two are BOTH DEAD if you keep this up!" Raven said, getting quite annoyed at them.

-TIME'S UP-TIME'S UP- The video game kept on repeating.

Raven went back to reading her book.

'You don't want to get Raven upset when she's reading a book.' Lizzie smiled to herself.

Lizzie when in the kitchen and grabbed her favorite cereal from a cabinet. She shook it, and only heard the crumbs. She turned around and saw Starfire stuffing her mouth with the last bowl-full of the cereal. Starfire miraculously forced a smile with out choking.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and decided to just eat pop-tarts.

"Hey Lizzie, look at this." Lizzie heard Robin calling from the living room.

"What's up?" Lizzie plopped on the couch, and the others did the same – waiting for the growing suspense to end.

"Listen to this," Robin started to read off a newspaper he was holding, "King Louis and Queen Karii offer reward of $20,000 for the return of their daughter, Lizzie Demetra, after 7 years of her initial kidn-"

Lizzie snatched the paper out of his hands and read to herself mentally. "WHAT! Me? Oh, this is getting really confusing. I mean me – _me_ – a PRINCESS! Of all things, I had to be a princess?" she screamed.

"You being a princess may have to do with that man you talked about." Robin told her.

"Yeah. This is freaking me out. I mean me a princess – I'm not sure what to think of it.

* * *


	5. V unedited

* * *

"Whoa, the place is HUGE!" Lizzie stared at the Samaganian palace, which she could go into, if a large guarded gate wasn't there.

Robin went up to a man in a uniform. Apparently he was the guard.

"Um, can we see the King and Queen?"

"What's your name? Do you have an appointment?" The guard snapped.

"Name's Robin. And no, we don't have any _appointment._"

"You can't see them then!" The guard looked at the teenagers and yelled.

Robin sighed and went back to the group.

"Won't let us in."

"Did you try this?" Lizzie went over the guard, formed her hand into a fist, then it glowed, ready to turn the uniformed man into dust.

"My friend said you wouldn't let me in. Is that true?"

"Uh-um-uh."

"What a coward." Lizzie thought to her self until she heard a woman come up to her.

"Why hello, young lady."

Lizzie reluctantly took her eyes off the guard to the woman. She was dressed elegantly and had lots of jewels on her fingers. She also had a highly decorated crown placed on her head.

"Err... Hello, ma'am. I'm Lizzie Demettra. Do you know how we can see the king and queen?"

"You're talking to the queen right now. I am Karii Demettra, Queen of Samaga. Did I hear you right, or did you say you were my daughter, Lizzie Demettra, who was kidnapped 7 years ago?"

"Well, that's kinda what I needed to talk to you about." Lizzie shuffled her feet a bit, and then she looked into Queen Karii's eyes. They were kind and gentle-and familiar. She HAD seen this woman before.

"Please follow me." Queen Karii gestured for the guard to open the enormous gate.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce you to my friends. This is Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy. They're all part of a group called Teen Titans. You might have heard of them from the media or something like that."

"Oh, yes, my husband, King Louis, has mentioned them to me." The lady turned to the Titans and smiled...

-------

"The girl's back, sir."

"Good."

"She's with the Teen Titans as well."

"That just make's my plan even better."

-------

Once everyone got in side the palace, they sat down, and Lizzie explained her story.

After she ended it, the King came in, evidently looking for something.

"Karii, have you seen my- oh, hello. Who are you kids?"

"This girl claims to be our daughter, you know, are dear Lizzie."

"Really?"

"Really."

King Louis sat down, and then Karii did something unexpected. She took Lizzie's hand and put her palm side up. The woman's eyes glowed a whitish-blue and the emblem of the Samagaians appeared on Lizzie's wrist.

The teen titans were completely shock and their jaw clonked onto the ground.

"Now I _know_ you are my daughter!" Karii had tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughter and smothered her with kisses.

Lizzie smiled and hugged her mother back, "Great, just great."

"Oh, my dear Lizzie," the woman released her, and said, "I forgot to tell you. You have a younger sister."

"What?! A younger sister? What's her name? How old is she?" Lizzie blurted, not completely believing it.

"Her name is Katherine, but everyone in the palace grounds just calls her Katie, or the people outside the palace like referring to her as Python. Anyways, she's nine. "

"Python? Why do they call her that?"

"Well, because I have the power to control pythons as well as become one myself." The girl called Katherine appeared, wearing an outfit made of snake skin. Her hair had a headband in it made of the same material.

Beastboy wasn't all that impressed with the nine-year-old's powers. After all, he could turn into a python OR a cat OR a t-rex.

Lizzie smiled at Katherine and spoke embarrassingly, "Uh, hi, _Katie_."

"Hey, sis. I heard about you. The one who was kidnapped by Slade?"

Robin became suddenly motionless at the name. He became somewhat confused and questions ran through his mind.

Then he asked, "Slade? Kidnapped by _Slade_?"

"Yeah, don't you know the story?"

"Well, actually, we didn't." Lizzie replied, interested in the issue.

"You know, the rebel alliance? The whole 'I'll rule Samaga' thing?"

"I could imagine Slade trying to dictate the universe, but I didn't know anything about him involved with _me_."

"Well, he was, from what I know."

"Slade's is more involved than we thought." Raven interrupted the conversation.

Lizzie tried to think. "_How_ was he involved with me?"

Before Python could say anything more, Queen Karii spoke, "We are not sure, though it seems obvious, Slade kidnapped you, like you said that man did."

"You mean Slade kidnapped me, because I was the heir?"

"So it seems. Speaking of... at your age, you have the choice to become queen. I know this is sudden, but once the advisers hear about this, they'll force you to make a decision, and soon. "

"Like, how soon?"

"A week at the least."

--------

..._A day before a week later..._

"So, you're going to make your choice tomorrow?" Raven entered Lizzie's temporary room.

"Yeah. I've made a choice. I'm choosing you guys."

Raven tried not to look amazed. "You are? Why?"

"Yes." Lizzie sat down on her four-post bed. "I can't be queen! I'm only fourteen! And, besides, I don't want to be a queen of a whole planet. I might be a princess, but I can still be a Teen Titan. You did it, Starfire did it, why cant I?"

"It's your choice."

--------

..._The next day..._

Lizzie was dressed in a light yellow dress with lace, frills, and many more decorations. She was to address her people that she was giving up her right to the throne. She believed that she had made her choice wisely, and that it was the right choice to not become queen.

Lizzie started to speak the words that she had frequently reviewed. "Citizens, friends, my people," the princess took a deep breath, overlooking the subjects. The titans were watching her too, waiting for her to go on.

"I have thought my answer over thoroughly, and I believe that I have made the correct choice. I thought of how it would affect you, and how it would make a difference. I have chosen to-" Lizzie paused "Not to take the position of Queen of Samaga. Maybe, in the future, but I can't accept it now. I need adventure, and being with my friends and possibly saving somebody's life is important to me. I bid you all farewell, for now."

Lizzie turned and cautiously stepped down the stairs. Did they hate her? What were they thinking? She knew nothing right now, and she hoped she hadn't made the wrong choice...

* * *


End file.
